Christmas With The Marauders
by ThoseGreyMalfoyEyes
Summary: I know this is a little late but it has been sat in my documents since before the festive period. May get turned into a longer fic in the future. Please read and review!
1. Christmas Morning

**I know this is slightly late but it has been sat in my save box since before the festive season. I may or may not turn it into a broader fic with glimpses of the marauders later school years. It all depends on how well it does. Well that's enough from me. Enjoy!**

**I do not own HP or any of the characters.**

* * *

The sandy haired boy gazed out of the frost covered window, down onto the grounds below. The entire school was coated with a blanket of white that was sparkling in the early winter light. With clear skies and a low mist rising from the lake, the yellow sky was hued with a tinge of pink as the watery sun gently rose. He huddled his head down further into his turtle necked sweater and once again took up his reading. He valued these rare moments of serenity before his other two dorm mates awoke. The pair had decided to stay at school over the festive season to keep him company while their fourth roommate had been given no choice but to travel home on the school train.

Remus glanced up from his book as Sirius turned over in his bed with a loud snore. The Marauders had started their sixth year at Hogwarts and were taking every opportunity to have fun between their O.W.L and N.E.W.T exam years. Remus had excelled in his O.W.L.S and was now studying hard for his last year of school, which is more than could be said for the rest of the small group of friends. So far that year alone they had pulled 36 pranks, breaking the record of 34 that the Prewitt twins had set the year before.

The dormitory fire cracked and Remus reluctantly started to move from his seat in the window when a house elf appeared with a crack of apparition. Even after five and a half years he still hadn't got used to having the elves there to everything for him. He settled back in his window ledge and watched with a smile as the elf added more logs to the small wood burner before disappearing with another crack. Remus started slightly when Sirius sat bolt upright in bed at the sudden sound.

"It's just a house elf." Remus said softly. Sirius whipped his head around to see his bookworm friend sat up on one of the large window ledges with a large tome in his lap. "The fire was getting low." Sirius sighed and ran a hand down his face and back through his long hair. "Go back to sleep if you like. It's still early and James isn't up yet."

"What time is it?" Sirius asked sleepily.

"Eight thirty. It's going to be a really nice day too. The sky looks quite clear this morning, although there may be a chill in the air." Remus's soothingly low voice drifted over to the older boy's bed, making him sleepy once more.

"Come here?" The Black asked softly; holding out his hand to his best friend. Remus smiled at the softly spoken request and closed his book, placing it on the window as he slid from his seat. He padded over to the older boy's bed, across the wooden floor in his socked feet and climbed under the covers, next to the boy. Sirius lay back down and wrapped his arms around Remus; relishing in the smaller boy's warmth and curling into his side. Remus chuckled as he felt the young Black snuggle close to him and snake his arms around his waist.

"Sleepy Padfoot." He soothed; running his hand through Sirius's long hair and allowing his long, nimble fingers to softly massage the boy's head. Sirius hummed in content and started to doze off again. Remus rested his head against his best friend's and allowed himself to drift off.


	2. Opening Presents

**I do not own HP or any of the characters.**

* * *

James chuckled at the grinning werewolf who was bouncing excitedly in the large armchair. The small group of friends including Lily and the Prewitt twins were all gathered around the common room fire swaddled in large woollen jumpers and clutching mugs of coffee (hot chocolate in Remus's case).

"Who's going first?" Sirius asked with a smirk.

"I think Moony should unwrap something before he bursts." Lily giggled.

"Okay Moonpie!" The young Black announced. "Choose a present!" Remus put his hot chocolate down on the coffee table and slid off his seat.

"Can I have the green one first?" He asked pointing to a large parcel neatly wrapped in dark green paper with a russet ribbon.

"That's from me." Lily said, bouncing in her seat slightly. Remus smiled and started carefully peeling back the paper and squealed (something he hotly denies when questioned).

"Thank you!" Remus called out; diving at the female.

"I knew you'd like it." Lily laughed.

"It's a book." James stated lifting an eyebrow.

"It's not just any book Prongs." Remus sighed, rolling his eyes. "It's Percivus Fallon's brand new edition of useful and unusual jinxes and counter jinxes."

"That could be useful." Sirius said; wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"It's for educational purposes only Padfoot." Remus deadpanned.

"You say that _now_." James said. "Just wait until the twins have had their hands on it."

"US?!" Fabian and Gideon cried together in mock outrage.

"We're angels we are." Fabian said; attempting to pull an innocent face and failing at it, badly.

"They're right you know." Sirius answered with a mischievous grin. "I believe we're the head trouble makers around here now."

"And so the never ending prank war continues." The young werewolf groaned; dropping his head into Lily's shoulder; causing the female to chuckle and pat it in sympathy.


	3. Christmas Dinner

**I do not own HP or any of the characters.**

* * *

The great hall was once again decked out in its finery, with all twelve Christmas trees decorated with red and gold decorations. The house tables had again been pushed to one side, leaving a smaller staff table for the students and the three remaining professors. Dumbledore was sitting in his usual seat with McGonagall on his left and Flitwick on his right. The house elves seemed to have surpassed themselves and the spread that lay before the marauders was so mouth-watering that Remus had to try and prevent his two friends demolishing it before Dumbledore's Christmas speech.

"James you have to wait!" Remus growled; pulling on the male's arm with a scowl. "Dumbledore hasn't even started yet!"

"But I'm hungry Moony!" James moaned.

"We're all hungry Moony!" Sirius added.

"Not helping Pads." Remus deadpanned; still pulling on the young Potter's arm; trying desperately to tug James back into his seat. He had insisted of course; for his own sanity more than anything, that he was to sit between the two other marauders at the dinner table. God forbid he'd have a repeat of last year. He had heard that the house elves still hadn't gotten rid of the stains out of the white tablecloths from where James and Sirius had started an impromptu food fight with a couple of Slytherin's.

"I can see that we are all eager to start so I'll make this short." Dumbledore said; his twinkling eyes locking on to the scene before him. Sirius had now decided to join James in pinching food early so an exasperated werewolf was now unceremoniously attempting to push them both back into their seats. "Elf! Socks! Memento! Raspberry Jam!" Taking that as the queue to start Remus let go of James and Sirius and watched with varying degrees of astonishment as the pair of them piled up their plates instantly with seaming turkey, roast potatoes, sausage meat and roast chestnuts.

"Thank Merlin I didn't let you at the candy before dinner." He sighed.


	4. New Year's Eve

**I know that this is only a short chapter but I have decided to end this fic on a softer note. Before you all flame, I am writing another Marauder's fic that will look further into their school life and hopefully contain quite a few pranks. Hope you have enjoyed this one and I am really looking forwards to revisiting this troubled quartet. I do not own HP or any of the characters. **

The two friends sat on the wall of the Astronomy Tower; looking out over the moonlit grounds. The moon itself hung; half formed in the night sky; casting a comforting glow over the forbidden forest. The pair of them had escaped the noise and drama of the Prewett twins' New Year's Eve party and sought solitude on the highest tower of the castle. It was just five nights before the full moon and the strain was showing on the sandy haired boy's features.

"Feel better Moon?" Sirius asked quietly, gripping Remus's hand that was laid at the side of him. The younger boy nodded and shivered slightly against the cool air. Sirius took off his cloak and transfigured it into a large blanket, before wrapping it around the pair of them. He cast a Tempus charm and a large, ghostly clock floated out of the tip of his wand and hung in front of them.

"3…2…1… Happy New Year Pads." Remus whispered; leaning his head; tiredly on Sirius's shoulder.

"Happy New Year Moony." Sirius replied; snaking his arm around the younger boy's waist. He chuckled when he looked over and saw the werewolf fast asleep against him, and mentally cursed when he realised that he had to get him up to bed without waking him.

**P.S. The Full moon in December 76 (The Marauder's 6th Christmas in Hogwarts) was on the 6th and the following January's was on the 5th. See? I do my homework lol. :)**


End file.
